inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Suffering Team- Part 1
Note: There might be blood in this chapter, but nothing else. Only bad injuries. The Chapter: The Match (Next Day): It was the day of the match, the seats were full with people, except for 2 people hiding in the shades, under a tree. The match started, the ball was with Nano, then she passed it to Konan. "Slide of Death!" yelled the Captain. Konan fell to the ground. "Ouch!" said Konan, as she was holding her right leg. "Konan!" Nano yelled, running towards her, "are you ok?" "I don't...think so....my leg....is....killing...me....." Konan answered. Nano removed Konan's hands from her leg, and saw: A big bruise, and it was bleeding. "Coach!" yelled Nano, "Konan is injured!" "Bring her to me!" yelled Coach Lucia. "Who will replace her?" Nano asked. "Me." a voice from a side said. "Who are you?" asked Coach Lucia. "I'm Elizabeth Verko. But, call me Eliza." answered the voice. "First, show your self." said Nano. The person came out from it's hiding place, it was a girl, she had golden blond hair, and it was pretty long. And, she had blue eyes. "I can replace her, I play as a: Defender, Forward, and sometimes I can play as goalkeeper." she said. "Coach?" Nano asked. "You can replace her." Coach Lucia said. Elizabeth went to change into the uniform. When Nano and Eliza went on the fields, they heard the captain of 'The Crushers', yell: "Breaking Earth!", then he kicked the ball, it was covered with earth. "Bright Defense!" yelled Rin. The ball hit Rin in the stomach, suddenly, blood came out of her mouth. "Rin!" Jane yelled. Rin and the ball flew to the net. "Goal!" the annoucer yelled. "Rin!" yelled Linda, "are you ok?" But, there was no answer, just Rin saying: "Help....me...", then her voice faded. "Rin!" yelled Nano, she turned around to the captain of the team, "what kind shoot is that?! Why do you hurt people so badly?!" "Hmph! She deserves that." the captain replied. "No! She never did anything to deserve that!" Linda shouted, "she's too innocent!" "No, she wasn't supposed to stop that, it was supposed to be the goal-keeper." the captain said, with a grin on his face. "This isn't good. Were losing our players." Nanashi told Nano. "No your not." said a boy, from behind. The whole team turned around, and they saw a boy with: Orange hair and Brown Golden Eyes. "I'm Uzu Ranged. I can replace her, I ask your coach, and she accepted." the boy said. "Ok....But, what position are you?" asked Nano. "Defender." answered the boy. "Do you think we can trust him, maybe he's lying." Nanashi whispered to Nano. Suddenly, the whistle was blown. "And, the first half is over!" the annoucer said. While The Break Between First Half and Second Half: "Give her to me." Coach Lucia said. Nano and Linda carried Rin to the bench. After a few minutes Rin woke up. "What happened?" Rin asked. "You tried to stop that shot with Bright Defense, but then, the ball hit your stomach, then, blood came out of your mouth, and then, you got knocked out for a while." Nano answered. "Oh, I'm ok. I can still play." Rin said, trying to get up. "No! Stay back down!" Linda yelled, as she put her 2 hands on Rin's shoulders. "Linda's right, your not supposed to play. And, don't worry who is going to replace you, because I already found someone. He's name is: Uzu Ranged." Coach Lucia said. "No way, a boy is in this team!" yelled Rin. "Rin, it's ok to have a boy in the team." replied Coach Lucia. "No, it's not!" Rin yelled. "I agree, too." Nano said. "What?! Nano, but, he's a boy!" yelled Rin. "It's ok." replied Nano. "Fine, but, it's gonna be your fault that you're allowing a boy to join." Rin said. "Whatever." Nano replied, she looked at Uzu and smiled, Uzu blushed, "You can join the team." Nano continued. "Thanks." he replied, with a smile, then, he looked at Rin, who was lurking at him, "And, why you don't want me in the team, Little Missy?", as he walked towards her, and went on he's knees, and start to rub his hand on Rin's head, like a she's 4 years old. Rin slaped his arm, and said: "I'm not 4 years old. And, don't call me that!" "Call you what?" asked Uzu. "Little Missy." Rin answered. "What do you want me to call you, Cutie Pie?" replied Uzu. Rin blushed. "No! That's even wrose!" she yelled. "Guys, how about you 2 get along? I'm sure you'll be great friends!" Nano said, with smile. "Never! With this guy around, I not gonna change my attitude!" Rin yelled. "Can I join?" asked a boy, coming towards. Rin's P.O.V: "Oh Great! Look at that, another boy wants to join." '' "What do you want?" I asked. "I want to join this team." he answered. I looked at the whole team and I saw them all stairing at him, like if he was they're role model. ''"But, his not even cute! Nor, that other stupid guy over there." ''I looked at Uzu and the look on his face was like, if he was ''jealous. "Sure! You can join!" Nano yelled. "No!!!!!!!! Now, we have 2 boys in the team!" "What?! Nano we already have a boy in our team, we don't need another." I said. Nano looked at me, and started to walk towards me. "Rin!" she whispered, "he's good looking, so, we have to let him join." "What?! Nano! Are out of your mind?!" I replied. "No. It's just....Whatever! I'm the captain, so, I can do whatever I want." she said. Then, she just walked away, and continued stairing at him. Suddenly, we heard the whistle. "Do your best team!" Coach Lucia yelled, then, she looked at the boy and ask: "Hey, you, what's your name?" "My name is: Sasuke Dark." he answer. "What position do you play?" she asked, again. "Forward." he answered. "Ok, if one of the forwards get injured you'll replace them." she replied. He nodded, then, he sat beside me. I sighed. On The Fields: Nano's P.O.V: Jane took the ball and threw it to Nanashi. Then, she passed it to me, but then, one of the midfielders of 'The Crushers', stole it. "Wind Breeze!" he yelled. I didn't want to let any of my team-mates to get injured, like how Konan and Rin got injured. But, before I could do anything, I heard Uzu yell: "Wall of Water!", Wind Breeze didn't break through Wall of Water. "Pass it!" Lexi yelled. Uzu passed the ball to Lexi. I was hoping that someone would pass it to me, but, Lexi pass the ball to Nanashi. Nanashi was about to make a her move, but then, the captain used another trick called: The Slide of Injury. Nanashi fell to the ground. "Not again! Nanashi! Are you ok?" I asked. Nanashi yelled in pain, as she held her right knee. Then, she got off her hands from her knee, to see them. Then, she yelled even harder. "What? What's wrong?" I asked, again, as I held her 2 wrists to see what's wrong. I got shocked. I saw blood on her hands, and then, I looked at her knee, and then, I saw a deep cut, and it was flowing out blood. I was about scream, but then, some medics came and carry her on a strech and took her away. But, Sasuke couldn't play, 'cause Nanashi is Midfielder, and he plays Forward. After a while, we were all down. Note: Eliza is: Elizabeth110 Uzu is: Uzumaki endou Sasuke is: Gavin Category:Chapter Category:Matches